


Do You

by DramaQueen14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueen14/pseuds/DramaQueen14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Narcissa meets up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You

James bump into a woman and he went into his old habit.

"Would you watch where-"

Then he looked up meeting those blue eyes he longed to see again.

"Narcissa?"

"James?" He felt the fates must hate him. why did he had he bump into her? why when he had finally forgotten her, she pops up. you are in love with Lily. Not Narcissa. but who was he fooling? he thought the exact thing when he first kissed Narcissa when they were twelve. That seem to unravel the memories that he kept hiding these few years. Merlin he missed her. They both stood up and awkwardness settle in and they just stared at each other.

" Do you want to get something to eat?" James asked.

She smiled brightly at James.

He was glad she wasn't being difficult.

Narcissa didn't know any better way to spend her afternoon. Being with James brighten her mood. She missed him and she was certain that he missed her.

"You still like Vanilla?" James asked her.

"Of course! You know that I love Vanilla ice cream." Narcissa responded.

He shook his head.

He order their ice cream and they sat at the booth near a window. they began to catch up on each others' life. James had got married to Lily Evans while Narcissa marry one of the Slytherin playboys, Lucius Malfoy. They had seem to forget that they were no longer teenagers at Hogwarts because when Narcissa had ice cream on her face.

James smirked and whisper," you got ice cream on your face."

Narcissa blush she reach to a napkin to off her face James stopped her and then lean in and kissed her. The kiss was long and passion but it was Narcissa who realize that this was wrong; She pulled away and looked away. James cursed at himself. What was he doing? This is wrong. He was married as well as she.

"Narcissa!" said a voice.

Both James and Narcissa looked to where the voice came from it revealed Cynthia Crabbe a gossip girl and a big mouth. James groaned just what he need. A person who will tell everybody that he was caught with Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa forced a smile, " C.C.! How are you?"

"Fine and is that James? What are you two doing here? Together?"

code for what are you two ex lovebirds up to?

"We're just catching up. You know how that is."

Meaning none of your damn business.

Both Narcissa and Cynthia smiled sweetly at each daring the other to say something.

"So. Cynthia hows it been?" James asked breaking the ice.

"Same old same old." She said smiling.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked she didn't want for a answer and sat beside James, sitting too close.

Narcissa eyes flicker with jealously and knowing Narcissa and Cynthia, Which was a lot, Cynthia was trying to start something with Narcissa. It didn't help neither that Cynthia breasts was pressed against James' arm. James groan. why him? did the fates really hate him to put him in this station.

Narcissa got up and said," I just remember me and James have to see Bella. You know he had a child with her."

Cynthia nodded but looked disappointed to not to get anything out of them.

She let James out and watch as the two left.

"Thank Merlin!" said Narcissa. "I can't understand how I was friends with her."

James shrugged. Narcissa leaned on the wall and looked at him and smile. He couldn't help but to smile back. He walked over and put one his hands against the wall. Narcissa looked up and softly smiled at him. James suddenly realized that they were alone in a alley. He couldn't help himself and lean in and kiss her. She kissed him back, her hands were in his hair and his hands trailed down her body and grabbed her legs and lift them up. She instinctively hooked her legs on his waist. She pulled back and looked at him with her blue eyes.

"Not here." was all she said.

They disappeared from the alley. And appeared in a room. James lay Narcissa on the bed and soon after clothes came off.

"James. Do. You. Still. Love. Me?" Narcissa asked through their kisses.

James turned his kisses on her neck," Of. Course."

That all Narcissa need to know. afterwards they lay together in the bed.

Narcissa looked at James and whisper," I love you James." He kissed her head and said," And I love you, too."

That was two weeks ago. Narcissa was standing in front of a mirror and was looking at her self. she softly touch her stomach. She smiled, she was pregnant. With James' child. She decided to tell him tomorrow. It seem right. Tomorrow was October 31. Everything happen on October 31; Their first kiss, their first time, and when they had broken up. she had acted like a bitch and it wasn't fair to James. she had decided to make it up to him by telling him that she was pregnant with his child. Narcissa had come up with a plan. The plan was when Lucius left she would leave and go to the Potters' house and tell James come back and if she were to bump into Lucius would tell him she had visited Bellatrix. But it didn't go to plan. Lucius had stay home in their library. She quickly came up with another plan.

"Lucius I'm going to visited Bella." She said.

"I wouldn't bother, Rodolphus and Bellatrix are doing something for The Dark Lord."

She quickly recover and said, "It's okay I guess. I'll think I take Draco to the park."

Lucius looked up for his book and asked, " How long?"

"About an hour."

"No." Lucius said simply and returned to his book. Narcissa silently cursed and left the library.

_I guess I'll tell him tomorrow._ Sighed Narcissa.

She didn't get to tell James. That morning Narcissa read the newspaper and it said that the Potters' died at the hand of The Dark Lord. She was angry with Lucius for not letting her leave, she hated The Dark Lord for killing the Potters' and practically putted her sister to was sad because the Potters' died. Eight months later Narcissa gave birth to a baby girl. She had named it Amanda because when James and Narcissa had believe when they got marry that they would named their two boys Harry and Draco and the only girl Amanda. When Amanda got older Narcissa would silently cry because she had her fathe features but her mother blue eyes.

* * *

 

Narcissa bend over Harry Potter.

_Please be alive. Please._ Narcissa thought she had heard his shallow breathing.

_Thank Merlin!_

"Is Draco at the castle? Is Amanda okay?" Whispered she quickly.

She stiffened a cry. Draco was alive. Amanda wasn't. She knew the decision was her: to tell The Dark Lord Harry Potter was alive or dead.

She got up slowly turned her expression blank and whisper, "Dead."


End file.
